


Talk about being an angel

by 5min



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also this is so bad, Fluff, M/M, Minhyuk is so precious, Shownu is effin cute, also hyungwonho appeared like twice, and cliche, finally something not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5min/pseuds/5min
Summary: Hyunwoo's prediction that Hoseok and Hyungwon will kick Minhyuk out of his own room again that night was proven correct when someone knocked on his door twice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I FINALLY post something thats not angst, it just had to be the shittiest story ever. Dont expect much, I wrote this in an hour.  
> Beware of typos and grammar errors, I wrote this when I was asleep.

Hyunwoo's prediction that Hoseok and Hyungwon will kick Minhyuk out of his own room again that night was proven correct when someone knocked on his door twice.

Hyunwoo waddled towards the door like a penguin to see Minhyuk standing in his pyjamas with a thin blanket wrapped over his shoulders, making him look way smaller than he actually is. His hair, disheveled and messy and he was hugging a pillow tight against his chest. Hyunwoo seemed to forget how cute his roommate's boyfriend's roommate is and he cursed at himself when he remembered how he looked like.

"Can I crash?" Minhyuk sleepily mumbled, dragging his body to the couch before Hyunwoo could reject (not that he would) and laid down.

"Um, do you want to sleep on my bed?" Hyunwoo offered, partly because Minhyuk looked so fragile that sleeping on the couch again for the third time that week would break his spine, and partly because Hyunwoo wanted to get on Minhyuk's good side, offering his bed was the least he could do after answering the door in his boxers.

Minhyuk's ears perked up and the corner of his lips lifted to form a very beautiful smile and Hyunwoo might just die from over-excitement, probably because he had been lowkey crushing on Minhyuk since like, ever.

He gathered his blanket and pillow in his arms before trudging over to Hyunwoo to stare at him in the eyes for a lengthy 3 seconds before placing an innocent chaste kiss on Hyunwoo's right cheek, and lets just say, that kiss froze Hyunwoo faster than liquid Nitrogen could.

Hyunwoo had an inkling that Minhyuk knew about his subtle (read: NOT) crushing because he could swear he saw Minhyuk smirk after.

When he realised that he had been standing on the same spot for approximately two minutes, he shuffled over to the couch urgently, as if afraid that Minhyuk would see how much a simple peck could affect him. And that night, he couldn't help but remember the fact that Minhyuk slept on the couch he was on multiple times, and his cheeks flared a nice shade of red.

\--

When the sun was up, so was Hyunwoo. He was a bit puzzled by the way the sun's blinding ray could reach him considering the fact that the couch was so far from the window. But the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were a tuft of blond hair, and a very, very beautiful smile.

Minhyuk even _smiled_ in his sleep, he was smiling, so soft and so genuine and sweet, talk about being an angel.

His fist were clenched around Hyunwoo's shirt as if he didn't want Hyunwoo to ever go. Their legs were tangled and gosh Hyunwoo can smell his scent so clearly when he was so near, he smelled so sweet, but so natural at the same time. They were on Hyunwoo's bed and the steady and rhythmic rise and fall of Minhyuk's chest a huge contrast with Hyunwoo's rapid breathing, as if his heart was going to jump out if Minhyuk didn't let go soon enough.

And when Minhyuk's eyelids fluttered open, and Hyunwoo was greeted with a pair of brown orbs, he knew, that he was fucked.

"Morning," Minhyuk muttered softly. "I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the toilet then I realised you were sleeping in a very awkward position so I woke you up and dragged your unconscious body to bed with me," He explained in a breath when he realised that Hyunwoo must've felt weirded out to be sleeping in a bed with him. Hyunwoo smiled wide, because Minhyuk is so cute. He only realised how much of an idiot he was when they were both out of breath and panting.

And lets just say, Hyungwon and Hoseok had their share of being thrown out of their respective rooms.


End file.
